uk_episode_castsfandomcom-20200214-history
The One Show
The One Show is a British television programme on BBC One, broadcast every weekday evening at 7:00pm. Currently hosted by Matt Baker and Alex Jones, it is one of the BBC's most successful evening programmes. Launched in 2006 as a pilot with Adrian Chiles and Nadia Sawalha, the programme was commissioned as a full series in 2007, with Myleene Klass replacing Sawalha. Klass then left to go on maternity leave, with Christine Bleakley (now Lampard) taking her place. Chiles and Bleakley fronted the show until 2010, when both left the show to join ITV's Daybreak. After months of interim presenters, Jason Manford and Alex Jones were announced as new hosts, with Chris Evans hosting alongside Jones on Fridays. Manford quit the role after a few months following press allegations. Interim presenters featured until January 2011, when Matt Baker was announced as the new cohost. Chris Evans left the show in 2015, following the announcement that he was to present Top Gear. Guest presenters now take his place on the Friday editions. Jones took maternity leave during 2017, during this time Angela Scanlon and Michelle Ackerley alternated the role. Jones is to take maternity leave in 2019, the replacements are currently unknown. Presenters Current *Alex Jones (2010-) *Matt Baker (2011-) Former *Adrian Chiles (2006-2010) *Nadia Sawalha (2006) *Myleene Klass (2007) *Christine Bleakley (2007-2010) *Jason Manford (2010) *Chris Evans (2010-2015) Guest Presenters As at 9/6/19 Current guest presenters in bold: *Chris Hollins (2010, 2016) - 6 episodes *Louise Minchin (2010-14, 2016) - 33 episodes *Matt Allwright (2010-14, 2016-18) - 48 episodes *Paul Merton (2010, 2015) - 3 episodes *Matt Baker (2010) - 46 episodes *Gabby Logan (2010,2013-14, 2017-18) - 30 episodes *Alexander Armstrong (2010-11) - 10 episodes *Anita Rani (2011-12, 2014, 2016, 2018) - 10 episodes *Aled Jones (2011) - 1 episode *Joe Crowley (2011-12, 2016) - 9 episodes *Zoe Ball (2012-13, 2016) - 5 episodes *Lucy Siegle (2012) - 2 episodes *Jake Humphery (2012-13) - 5 episodes *Sarah Millican (2013) - 2 episodes *Julia Bradbury (2013) - 4 episodes *'Michael Ball (2013, 2016-19) - 21 episodes' *Fearne Cotton (2013-14, 2016) - 9 episodes *Tess Daly (2013) - 1 episode *Jo Brand (2014) - 2 episodes *'Angellica Bell (2014-19) - 54 episodes' *Richard Madeley (2014, 2016) - 2 episodes *Vernon Kay (2014, 2016) - 5 episodes *Dan Snow (2014) - 3 episodes *Richard Osman (2014-17) - 9 episodes *Eddie Mair (2014) - 4 episodes *Sir Terry Wogan (2014) - 1 episode *Nick Grimshaw(2014-16) - 4 episodes *Mel Giedroyc (2014-15) - 3 episodes *'Patrick Kielty (2014-19) - 31 episodes' *Denise Lewis (2015-16) - 3 episodes *Shane Richie (2015-19) - 6 episodes *James Martin (2015) - 2 episodes *Dan Walker (2015, 2018) - 3 episodes *'Ore Oduba (2015-19) - 29 episodes' *Richard Blackwood (2015) - 2 episodes *Adil Ray (2015-16, 2018) - 6 episodes *Chris Evans (2015) - 1 episode *Warwick Davis (2015)- 2 episodes *Ed Byrne (2015) - 1 episode *Trevor Nelson (2015) - 1 episode *Geri Halliwell (2015) - 1 episode *Paul Hollywood (2015) - 1 episode *Frank Skinner (2015) - 1 episode *Will Young (2015) - 1 episode *Ricky Wilson (2015-17) - 4 episodes *Jasper Carrott (2015) - 1 episode *Rory Bremner (2016) - 1 episode *Nina Wadia (2016) - 4 episodes *Anton du Beke (2016) - 1 episode *Omid Djalili (2016) - 1 episode *Jeremy Vine (2016-18) - 5 episodes *Dermot O'Leary (2016) - 2 episodes *Konnie Huq (2016) - 1 episode *Greg James (2016, 2018-19) - 7 episodes *Craig Charles (2016) - 2 episodes *Bradley Walsh (2016) - 1 episode *Josh Groban (2016, 2018) - 2 episodes *Gyles Brandreth (2016-18) - 8 episodes *'Angela Scanlon (2016-19) - 76 episodes' *Jerry Springer (2016-18) - 3 episodes *Ade Adepitan (2016, 2018) - 3 episodes *Brenda Emmanus (2016) - 1 episode *Jack Doherty (2016) - 2 episodes *Bill Turnbull (2016) - 3 episodes *Michelle Ackerley (2016-18) - 60 episodes *Steve Davis (2016) - 1 episode *John Barrowman (2016) - 1 episode *Al Murray (2016-18) - 5 episodes *Fay Ripley (2016-17) - 3 episodes *Caroline Quentin (2016) - 1 episode *Jon Richardson (2016-18) - 5 episodes *The Hairy Bikers (2017) - 1 episode *'Amol Rajan (2017-19) - 30 episodes' *Ronan Keating (2017) - 1 episode *Sally Phillips (2017-18) - 4 episodes *Katherine Ryan (2017) - 1 episode *Kevin Duala (2017-18) - 2 episodes *Rob Beckett (2017-18) - 2 episodes *Dev (2018) - 3 episodes *Sandi Toksvig (2018) - 2 episodes *Rory Reid (2018) - 1 episode *Joe Lycett (2018) - 1 episode *Sara Cox (2018) - 2 episodes *Angela Griffin (2018) - 5 episodes *Susan Calman (2018) - 2 episodes *Marvin Humes (2018) - 1 episode *'Rylan Clark-Neal (2019) - 4 episodes' *Joe Sugg (2019) - 1 episode *Oti Mabuse (2019) - 1 episode *Ashley Banjo (2019) - 1 episode *Peter Andre (2019) - 1 episode *Alex Scott (2019) - 1 episode *'Emma Willis (2019) - 5 episodes' 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 Section heading Write the second section of your page here.